Intermedio
by Natsu M
Summary: Y es que cuando quieres encajar en un mundo que no es el tuyo las cosas se complican. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Él lo vale, y no me importaba pasar toda la tarde en una biblioteca estudiando si eso me acercaba a él. Porque cuando te enamoras del delegado principal las cosas son así. Tu mundo, o su mundo. No existían los intermedios.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! No sé ajsksd es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic de Corazón de Melón y espero que no sea tan nefasto a como lo imagino. Éste es el prólogo, en realidad no estoy dando muchos detalles porque ya tengo escritos algunos capítulos así que a lo largo de estos días publicaré el primer capítulo. Y sí, notarán que estoy malditamente obsesionada con Nathaniel pero no sé, me gusta su lado yandere (?)

El nombre que usará Sucrette será el de mi propia Su: Nat. Si quieren buscarme es Natt04, just in case.

No tengo mucho más que decir.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuando mis padres avisaron que se irían de viaje y que, por consecuencia y no por voluntad propia, me iría a vivir con mi tía… no pensé en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida. Por supuesto que pensé que haría nuevos amigos, que tendría que acostumbrarme a un nuevo hogar y que tendría que buscar cómo encajar en un nuevo grupo social. Digo, todos pensamos eso cuando nos dicen que nos cambiaremos de residencia.

Pero, para mí, eso no fue lo único que cambió.

Desde el primer momento en que mis pies pisaron el suelo de baldosas del Instituto Sweet Amoris (el nombre más ñoño del siglo para todos sus alumnos), las cosas cambiaron abismalmente. Una nueva directora —bastante gruñona, he de agregar—, nuevos profesores —muy peculiares—, y compañeros totalmente diferentes a mi antiguo instituto —excepto Ken, él se cambió de escuela conmigo—.

Y sí, literalmente desde el primer momento en que puse un pie ahí todo tuvo una perspectiva diferente.

Porque a la primera persona que me encontré al entrar a este nuevo centro educativo había sido el delegado principal, encargado de darle la bienvenida y explicarle las reglas a los alumnos nuevos: Nathaniel. Lo primero que vi de él fue su sonrisa amable, que me inspiraba confianza. Quizá por eso era el encargado de los nuevos, o simplemente era una más de sus tantas tareas como delegado.

No importaban las razones, desde ese momento quedé perdida, irremediable y completamente prendada de su sonrisa.

Me había enamorado del delegado principal.


	2. Capítulo 1

Acá está el primer capítulo. La mayoría serán más o menos de este tamaño: ni muy largos ni muy cortos. Esto es más como una introducción de qué va la historia. Espero que les guste 3

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

— ¡Lo siento!—murmuré a la chica que acababa de empujar en mi carrera hacia mi nuevo instituto.

Mis padres habían decidido que era hora de viajar por el mundo y disfrutar de la vida… solos. Así que, por obvias razones, me había ido a vivir con mi tía poco más de un mes atrás. Me había matriculado en un instituto nuevo, y ya me había acostumbrado a mi nueva habitación en el apartamento de mi tía.

Era el primer día de clases, iba tarde y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

En realidad, no estaba tan perdida. Mi tía me había dado el sermón de mi vida en la mañana, explicando todo lo que debía y no debía hacer en el nuevo instituto. Conocía el edificio, pero tenía miedo de perderme en el camino y, por variar, llegar tarde y dar una pésima primera impresión frente a todos.

Caminaba con la rapidez que mis pies me permitían, casi corriendo, mientras empujaba a mucha gente para poder moverme. Aquel día en específico las personas andaban como locas, y todos juntos parecíamos un hormiguero. Recorrí las calles pobladas, doblé en una esquina y al fin estuve frente al instituto que me albergaría posiblemente por lo que me quedaba de secundaria.

El edificio se alzaba en el medio de la ciudad con imponencia, tenía amplios ventanales y enormes zonas verdes. Varios alumnos se arremolinaban en la entrada, sonriéndose y saludándose, posiblemente después de mucho tiempo de no verse. Luego estaba yo, acercándome con sigilo, en completa soledad y siendo una desconocida para toda la población estudiantil.

Pasé entre toda la multitud y entré al instituto.

Los que ya estaban dentro me miraron con asombro —aunque admito que algunos con desdén—, pero hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a ignorar a la gente que no tiene nada bueno qué decir. Suspiré, y con las rodillas temblando comencé a buscar la sala de delegados. Mi tía había dicho que lo mejor era darme una vuelta por ahí, ya que, posiblemente, podrían ubicarme y brindarme la ayuda que necesitaba al ser completamente nueva. Recorrí los pasillos mientras leía cada rótulo, y sonreí con satisfacción al encontrar por mi cuenta la sala de delegados. Toqué un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, por lo que me arriesgué a entrar.

— ¿Hola?—murmuré, abriendo la puerta y asomándome. Había una mesa ovalada, un archivero, una pizarra llena de actividades y muchísimas carpetas desordenadas. Parecía más una sala de profesores—. ¿Hay alguien?

— ¿Eh?—respondió una voz masculina, seguida de un golpe seco y una maldición. Debajo de la mesa, se asomó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos miel que se tocaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Llevaba una camisa blanca formal, con una corbata azul y un pantalón beige. «Demasiado formal para un adolescente», pensé.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirí, dejándome llevar por el nerviosismo que me corría por las venas. Comencé a hablar sin poder detenerme, moviendo exageradamente mis manos y casi sin respirar—. Lamento haber entrado sin permiso, pero toqué y nadie contestó, así que pensé que no había nadie pero si había y ahora por mi imprudencia alguien salió herido y…

—Hey—me dijo el muchacho, que ahora estaba justo frente a mí. Era alto, me llevaba poco más de una cabeza, y tenía una sonrisa de ternura en sus labios. Demasiado apuesto para ser verdad, lo que causó que me callara de inmediato y lo mirara como estúpida—. Tranquila, estaba demasiado ensimismado para darme cuenta de que alguien había tocado. Mi culpa. Pero bueno, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Pareces algo… perdida.

Me reí ante la ironía. Saqué el papelito que me entregó mi tía antes de que me fuera, y le comenté que estaba buscando a un tal Nathaniel para terminar con los trámites de mi traspaso. El chico comenzó a reír en cierto punto, como si algo se le hiciera comiquísimo de mi desubicación en aquel instituto.

—Soy Nathaniel—volvió a sonreír, tendiéndome la mano esta vez—. Delegado principal. Y sí, el encargado de los alumnos nuevos… Así que asumo que tú eres… ¿Natalie?

—Dejémoslo en Nat, ¿quieres?—indiqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Odiaba con el alma mi nombre completo, así que prácticamente obligaba a todos a usar el diminutivo.

—Bueno, Nat—sonrió una vez más, y con aquel gesto tan simple logró derretir mis entrañas—. La última vez que vi tu expediente lo único que faltaba era una fotografía…—sin dejarlo terminar, le tendí un sobre que llevaba cargando conmigo desde hacía mucho—, sí, precisamente de esas. Todo listo, en ese caso.

—Lamento inmiscuirme—comenté—, pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que entrara? Digo, te has dado un buen golpe. Me gustaría ayudar para remediarlo, si no es mucha molestia.

—Oh—dijo él, sonrojándose repentinamente—. No estoy acostumbrado a la ayuda.

— ¡Era sólo una sugerencia!—me excusé, avergonzada.

—No me quejo—esbozó una vez más aquella sonrisa, y supe que nunca había visto alguien que tuviera una sonrisa tan bonita—. Arreglaba los expedientes, y ponía en orden los archiveros. ¡Ah! Y ordenaba los horarios, dentro de poco tengo que repartirlos.

Se me hizo divertido lo atarantado que sonaba, lo que demostré con una sonrisa torcida. Cerré mi bolso, lo puse en mi espalda y me acerqué a él para que me explicara qué debía hacer. Ese tipo era amable, demasiado tal vez, y me gustó la idea de poder ayudarlo aunque sea un poco… A fin de cuentas, el porrazo que se había dado fue culpa mía.

Me dio unas carpetas y me explicó rápidamente cómo ordenarlas en el archivero, por lo que en pocos minutos ya me encontraba acomodando cada una en su lugar. Estaba bastante entretenida, y me agradó la compañía que tenía en aquel momento. Justo cuando metí la última carpeta de la letra H la puerta se abrió, mostrando consigo a una chica alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos celestes que traía una sonrisa de satisfacción algo extraña. Llevaba una falta blanca, una blusa celeste que marcaba el escote y algunas pulserillas. Era bonita, bastante a decir verdad.

— ¡Nathaniel!—canturreó como una niña—. Ya he terminado con mi clase, así que vine a ayudarte un poco—luego me miró, algo perturbada al caer en cuenta de que estaba ordenando unas cosas—. ¿Quién es ella?


	3. Capítulo 2

Listo el segundo capítulo. No me demoré tanto, espero.

Lo subo hasta ahora porque, aunque ya lo tenía escrito hace días, no había tenido tiempo para sentarme y editarlo. Además he tenido mucha tarea, por lo que tampoco lo edité hoy. Así que disculpen si hay un error en algún lugar.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y demás pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov.

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

«Debe ser su novia», me dije a mí misma, mientras volvía a mi trabajo, «Sería estúpido que un muchacho así estuviera soltero». Solté un suspiro, y comencé a clasificar el siguiente puñado de carpetas. A mi lado, Nathaniel resopló.

—Ya no es necesario, Melody—le respondió. «Oh, así que se llama Melody», pensé—. Tengo ayuda suficiente, Nat se ha ofrecido y me pareció feo negárselo cuando ha sido tan amable.

— ¿Es nueva?

—Natalia—murmuró nuevamente Nathaniel. Automáticamente lo miré, enviándole una mirada asesina. Se carcajeó en respuesta—, pero dile Nat.

—Oh—dijo con decepción la castaña. Luego, como si fingiera, volvió a sonreír—. Entonces, nos veremos por ahí.

—Claro—contestó él, con un aspecto tan condescendiente que pareció hipócrita. No obstante, parecía que la chica ni cuenta se había dado.

Apenas la chica cerró nuevamente la puerta, no pude aguantar la carcajada que se me vino encima. Seguía ordenando las carpetas que Nathaniel me había dado, pero la risa me dificultaba la labor. Él terminó por contagiarse, aún cuando no tenía ni idea del por qué me reía tanto.

— ¿A qué se debe la risa? Nunca había visto una alumna que tuviera tanta facilidad para reír—dijo, haciéndome sonrojar inmediatamente—. ¿D-dije algo malo?

—No—me apresuré a responder—. No estoy acostumbrada a que… sean tan amables conmigo, es todo. Y me reía porque en un principio habría jurado que ella es tu novia, pero ahora puedo jurar lo contrario.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Supongo que esa es la impresión que la gente obtiene mía y de Melody—agregó, sin ánimos de decir nada más.

Terminé de escribir lo que el profesor apuntaba y me estiré un poco en mi asiento. Faltaba poco para la hora de salida, y yo aún seguía encerrada en aquella pequeña habitación con otras veinticinco personas más que estaban igual o peor que yo. El calor del verano se hacía intenso en aquel salón, lo que nos hacía creer a todos que estábamos encerrados en un horno o quizá en una olla de cocimiento lento.

Otro suspiro se escuchó en la clase, y muchos otros más le respondieron de la misma manera. Era la clase de historia, y aunque era el primer día, ya estábamos metiéndonos de lleno en lo que era la Revolución Industrial en Europa. Increíblemente aburrido para un lunes por la tarde.

A mi lado estaba una chica que respondía al nombre de Violeta, con el cabello del mismo tono que su nombre, y un bonito vestido gris. Estaba garabateando sobre sus escasos apuntes lo que me pareció un jardín de tulipanes, y admiré el talento que tenía. Había hablado poco con ella en lo que llevaba del día, pero sabía que siempre llevaba consigo un cuaderno de dibujo.

— ¿Te gusta?—me preguntó, luego de unos minutos.

—Tienes muchísimo talento—murmuré yo—. ¿Son tulipanes?

—Sí—me sonrió—. Es mi flor favorita.

Le sonreí, porque también era la mía. Comenzamos a susurrar entre nosotras sobre algunas asuntos sin sentido, y descubrimos que teníamos bastante cosas en común. Me habló un poco de los profesores, y algo de los alumnos; por ejemplo, me dijo que si veía un chico pelirrojo en el patio con chaqueta de cuero no intentara hablarle, porque solía ser muy malhumorado.

—Su nombre es Castiel—dijo—. Está emancipado, sus padres pasan viajando así que vive solo. Y eso lo sé por indiscreción de la directora que lo anunció por el alta voz. No hablo mucho con él, pero me han dicho que no es tan malo como parece.

—Es probable que sólo sea problemático. Pero evitaré problemas por el momento—comenté—, dudo que quiera discutir con alguien.

Me dio la razón inmediatamente. Habló un poco sobre Melody, y sobre lo esforzada que era. Usualmente era la mejor de su clase, y siempre vestía tan pulcramente como le era posible. Era ordenada, estudiosa y responsable. Amable con todos y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. También estaba perdidamente enamorada de Nathaniel, y todo el instituto lo sabía.

Solté una risita, plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido a primera hora en la sala de delegados. Era obvio que había sido una escena de celos un poco extraña, lo que Nathaniel había evadido con una profesionalidad digna de las olimpiadas. Me hacía gracia la actitud de ella, porque —como suele pasarnos a todas las chicas cuando perdemos la cabeza por un chico— perdía completamente los estribos cuando estaba con él, o cuando alguien se acercaba a él.

«Entonces no tiene novia», me dije con una sonrisa.

Y, como una señal divina que todos alabamos, el timbre de final del día sonó. Recogí mis cosas con parsimonia, procurando no dejar nada olvidado y me levanté, siendo seguida por Violeta, que seguía riendo por lo que me había dicho de Castiel. La verdad era que me había topado a ese tipo un par de veces a lo largo del día, pero me había dado miedo acercarme. Quizá no era malo, pero la expresión de su rostro decía claramente que no estaba de humor.

Llegué a la entrada, me despedí de Violeta con la mano e hice un ademán de irme, pero una mano me detuvo. Alguien había sujetado mi mochila, lo que me hizo voltear automáticamente. Era Melody, que me miraba con una sonrisa algo apenada, pero me extendía un papel con amabilidad.

En él estaba mi horario completo, el número de casillero que se me había asignado y unas cuantas clases de más que debía tomar por ser nueva. Le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí, porque no tenía ni idea de toda esa información.

—No es nada—murmuró ella, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos—. Nathaniel me ha mandado a dártelo.

«Ya veo de qué va todo esto», dije mentalmente. Volví a sonreírle.

—Oh, ¿Nathaniel?—inquirí, haciéndome la inocente. Por supuesto que recordaba quién era, pero quería ver su reacción—. ¡Ah, claro! El tipo de la corbata, el que me ayudó en la mañana.

— ¿No lo recordabas?—me preguntó, casi emocionada. «Bingo»—. Bu-bueno, hasta luego, Nat.

—Nos vemos, Melody—le sonreí una vez más y salí del instituto.

Recorrí las calles despacio, analizando un poco mi primer día de clase. Había conocido a algunas personas: Melody, Violeta, Nathaniel, ese chico Castiel y… posiblemente más gente que no recordaba. Tenía un casillero, así que no tendría que andar cargando todos los libros con el peligro de una lesión en la espalda. Un horario fijo, compañeros de clase amables… ¡Y no tenía tarea!

Sonreí para mis adentros, y pasé a un café que había visto en la mañana. Parecía ser nuevo, y no tenía mucha clientela. Aún así, los postres olían deliciosamente y no pude evitar la tentación. Entré, pedí un café y un trozo de tarta de chocolate y luego envié un mensaje a mi tía diciéndole donde me encontraba. Encontré una mesa cerca del ventanal, por lo que una vez sentada saqué el libro que había comenzado hace poco y seguí mi lectura.

Leía plácidamente _«El caso de los anónimos»_, de Agatha Christie —mi escritora favorita—, libro que mi tía me había regalado cuando me había mudado con ella. Sabía mi amor por la lectura, en especial por la fantasía y las novelas policiacas. Y la verdad era que ese libro estaba muy bueno, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para terminarlo.

— ¡Nat!—chilló alguien, con demasiada alegría.

Alcé la vista, y frente a mí estaba nada más y nada menos que el chico que creí haberme quitado de encima cuando me pasé de instituto: Ken.


End file.
